


Head Gear and Heart Strings

by CampyGlampy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 80s AU, 80s Music References, Alternate Universe - High School, Artsy Crystal, F/F, Nerdy Gigi, One Shot, Tender Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyGlampy/pseuds/CampyGlampy
Summary: Gigi hated that she had to transfer schools. She hated having freaky head gear for her teeth. She hated that she was alone at prom.She hated it all until Crystal sat next to her and smiled.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	Head Gear and Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I HAD to sit and write this when Gigi posted her eleganza look on IG with a very lesbian caption. I was basically possessed because 80's lesbians are like m y j a m.
> 
> Enjoy!

**1985: Prom Night**

Gigi knew tonight would be sort of hard, but this was becoming physically painful. She wondered if she should just walk home--so what if she had way-too-tall pumps on and lived five miles away? That was how bad tonight was going.

Gigi had been sitting by herself for over an hour on the bleachers, her tears becoming harder to keep at bay. This was the worst junior prom ever, to top off the worst junior _year_ ever.

Gigi had just tranferred that year, and had a huge disadvantage when her father was promoted at work, which lead to both the family moving...and Gigi getting corrective dental gear.

It was horrible. Gigi felt like a freak anyway, and she probably could have handled the head gear if she stayed at her old school with her old friends. 

But no. First day of school, she walked in looking like a fucking robot and no one had really ever approached her in the months she'd been there.

Gigi stared off at the couples slow dancing and felt her nails bite into the soft skin of her palms. She just knew people were talking about her--sitting alone, frizzy haired, head-geared...how could you not? She was a mess.

As much as she loved her mom, she felt an inkling of resentment towards her. She had secretly slaved away on Gigi's prom dress, and basically gave her puppy eyes to wear her work and go to prom. Gigi had no date or plans to go, but she knew her mom felt horrible that Gigi wasn't making any friends. Her heart was in the right place, but Gigi would rather be at home.

This wasn't really helping her social standing.

Gigi licked her teeth as they began to dry from the head gear, hoping no one would see. Hoping no one would see her. She twisted her fingers together, and was about to go find a phone to call her mom. This was pathetic.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Gigi startled at the voice directed at her. She blinked up to find one of the coolest looking people she'd ever seen.

The girl had amazing makeup; bright pink cheeks and glittering blue eyelids really caught the dim light well.

Gigi instantly loved her outfit. She sported a checkered button-up tucked into a black tulle dress, held up with suspenders. She had a huge smile and beautiful chocolate hair, styled into a curly mullet but shaved on the side. She looked great. Very artsy, and ready to dance all night in her little black oxfords.

"Uhm, no?" Gigi said finally, blushing for having stared so long. The girl did a half curtsy-bounce and slid next to Gigi.

"I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Crystal." She held out her hand, adorned in rings and black nail polish. 

"That's a really pretty name." Gigi said softly, but Crystal's smile reminded her to introduce herself next. "Oh, I'm Gigi." She flushed hotly and shook her hand jerkily. Why was this girl talking to her anyway? To prank her? Gigi's gut dropped in dread.

"It's nice to meet you Gigi! I really like your dress." Crystal touched the shiny cyan fabric delicately. Gigi felt her face get hotter at the touch.

"Thank you. My uhm...mom made it."

"No way! That is amazing! She is very talented." Crystal said everything with such enthusiasm that Gigi felt less...shitty. She even felt herself smile a bit.

"Your outfit is really nice, too. It is very unique. It seems to suit you." Gigi offered kindly. Crystal tilted her head and smiled infectiously.

"Oh this old thing? Thanks so much. I thrifted it all myself!"

"Wow!"

Gigi wondered if this night wouldn't be so bad after all. Crystal explained that her best friend, Nicky, wanted her to come but Nicky had a date. So on the slow songs, Crystal was kind of flying solo.

Gigi appreciated her not asking if Gigi had a date, as it was painfully clear she didn't.

"Dates are overrated anyway." Crystal said, flapping her hand carelessly. "I like Nicky's guy fine enough, but I'm glad no one asked me, ya know? I don't really wanna do all that stuff with any of the ding dongs beefing up this school. Ugh, guys." Crystal laughed. Gigi smiled and couldn't agree more--none of the guys at this school had been particuarly kind to her.

She'd been called names at the worst, and the kindest of them had just ignored her.

"I am a little jealous of all those corsages, though. I love flowers. So that would have been fun to trade with someone." Crystal said dreamily as the couples swung along in the blue and pink party lights.

Gigi's eyes fell to the single red rose sticking out of Crystal's button hole. It looked like it might have been swiped from someone's yard on the way here.

"We could trade flowers." Gigi said before her brain could tell her not to. She instantly flushed and kicked herself mentally.

"Oh my gosh! That would be perfect! Let's do it!"

Crystal was smiling so hard that the dark gym seemed to light up. She plucked the rose from her shirt and looked at it for a moment--and the lack of pin or bracelet attached.

"Here we go." Crystal said gently, and tucked it into Gigi's sparkly headband keeping her gear in place. She blinked in surprise when Crystal clapped excitedly. "Beautiful!"

Gigi was speechless.  
Crystal then held out her wrist, pulling up her blouse sleeve. "Put 'er on, baby!"

Gigi slipped on the sparkly pink corsage her mother had gifted her. The color popped beautifully on Crystal's skin. She was really, really pretty.

Crystal hummed and admired the flower. "Don't worry, I will definitely give it back later. Your mom really does have good taste!"

"Don't worry about it." Gigi said with a smile. "It looks really perfect on you." She suddenly felt very lucky to have met Crystal. "Thank you...for coming over here, Crystal. I was having a pretty lousy prom until you came along."

Gigi tried to discreetly blink away the tears welling in her eyes, but Crystal was quick to wipe one away as soon as it escaped. "Of course, Gigi. I'm glad I did, too. You seem really sweet and fun."

"Thank you." Gigi said wetly, suddenly hit with missing her friends and normal non-head-geared life. Crystal wiped at another tear with a soft, sympathetic sound.

"Hey now! Nicky always says I put the 'cry' in Crystal! Please don't make me cry!" She scolded playfully and Gigi giggled.

Crystal looked at the dancefloor, probably to see if Nicky was around. Gigi hoped not. She wanted Crystal to stay.

"Hey, do you wanna dance?"

Gigi nearly let her jaw drop at that. Crystal wanted to dance? Currently the song playing was an upbeat David Bowie song, and it happened to be one of Gigi's favorites.

"Really?"

"Of course! Let's cut a rug, date!" Crystal hopped up and grabbed Gigi's hands. She felt her own hands shake a bit from Crystal's touch and reference to her being her _date._

Crystal pulled out some hilarious dance moves and Gigi laughed the whole time. She was pretty stilted in her tight dress and high heels, but Crystal didn't mind. She was infectiously happy and it rubbed off.

The two girls danced to the next couple party songs, but Gigi felt her skin tingle when a slow Sinead O'Connor song began. 

She watched the couples gravitate towards each other, swaying and hugging. She was about to ask Crystal if she wanted to go sit down again, when she felt a hand on her hip and another slip into her fingers. 

She stared at Crystal, who was smiling and maybe even blushing a little. She moved their bodies closer, and Gigi could feel her soft chest press to hers. She smelled like vanilla. "Is this okay?" 

Gigi only nodded, knowing her voice would fail. Crystal smiled as Gigi slid her hand over the shorter girl's shoulder.

Gigi knew people were probably looking, but for once she really didn't care. If Crystal liked her, that was all she needed. Crystal was more than enough.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Gigi." Crystal said softly, twirling them carefully on her heel. The steady pressure of her hand on Gigi's hip felt nice.

Gigi scoffed a little. "No one has ever told me that before. Except my parents." She flushed hotly as Crystal pulled her closer, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Then they are all blind. Or stupid. Or both."

Gigi laughed. Her heart picked up when Crystal leaned in to hook her chin on Gigi's shoulder, and they were basically hug-swaying.

Not having Crystal's eyes on her gave Gigi the courage to whisper, "I think you are the prettiest girl here."

Gigi heard Crystal make a tiny noise and ran a hand up her back. She stepped away and for a moment was scared that Crystal would be weirded out and leave.

"Here, come with me." She tugged on Gigi's hand, and led them down a hallway from the gym. It was kind of dark and no one was occupying the space but them. Gigi watched the double doors close behind them and turned to Crystal, confused.

"Sorry, is everything okay?" Gigi asked softly. Crystal just smiled and nodded, her hands enveloping one of Gigi's.

"Yeah, yeah! Of course. Uhm. I just wanna ask, and maybe this is super weird and you might hate me--"

"I could never hate you, Crystal." Gigi interuppted. The shorter girl chuckled.

"Okay. What I wanted to ask is...can I kiss you?"

Gigi was stunned. Crystal wanted to kiss her?  
Gigi had never really thought of girls that way. Or really any boys who weren't David Bowie or Prince, to be fair. 

Gigi hadn't kissed anyone at all, either. Boy or girl.

But Crystal was lovely. Kind, beautiful, cool. She made Gigi's hands sweat and knees shake, so really...Gigi had a crush on her already. She flushed hotly.

"Yes. Yes you can." Gigi managed. Crystal looked pleased and relieved, but pointed to Gigi's mouth.

"Can you, uhm--"

"Oh shit. Yeah, way to ruin the moment Gigi--ugh." She fumbled with her head brace until the mouth piece was no longer obscuring her teeth. 

"You didn't ruin anything, Gigi. You're perfect." Crystal said softly, and Gigi's tummy had butterflies. 

Crystal pressed her lips to Gigi's gently, and it was wonderful. It was chaste and sweet, and Gigi felt herself trembling already. Crystal's lips were soft and moved gently on her own, and she tasted faintly of fruit punch.

When they parted, Gigi was all flushed and giggly, and so was Crystal. She grabbed Gigi's hands and smiled her wide, beautiful smile.

"Should we get back to dancing, date?"

Gigi nodded eagerly, but managed one last quick kiss before their shoes clattered down the hall and back to the gym. Their hands laced together, and Crystal squeezed hers tenderly.

Gigi couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> And then senior year comes and Gigi gets her head gear removed and it is the super dumb 80s ugly-duckling-to-a-swan cliche except Gigi already has her dream girl aaaaa ;)


End file.
